I'd Take Imperfect Anyday
by BatKate
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "Keep My Secret", Barbara is forced to go to a stuffy gala event and when you're sleeping with a supposed-to-be-dead former Robin, that means you're going solo. Or so she thinks. Rated M for smut. (Note: a companion story "Perhaps We're Just Very Pretty Together" can be found on Ovrdressed2kill's tumblr)


"Can't I just wear my bridesmaid's dress from Wally's wedding?" Barbara asked as she plopped down on the decorative chair in the dressing room suite.

"Of course not," Kor'iander said while flipping through the racks, "the paparazzi will be there. And besides — different event, different dress."

Barbara thought about telling Kory that she used to wear the same couple dresses to every single one of these functions growing up, but she decided against it lest Kory faint.

"Now, you can try this one … and this one … oh, you _absolutely_ need to try this one …"

Barbara stood and looked the selection up and down — it included a poofy red tulle number, a purple mermaidy gown with a big bow right over the butt and a straight green dress that might have been acceptable … if it didn't have giant cut-outs on the side. Barbara stood up.

"Kory," She tried to put it as nicely as possible, "It was nice of Bruce to connect us with this designer and I appreciate you coming with me to choose a dress—"

"Oh, but I _wanted_ us to choose them together!" she said as she grabbed Barb's hand gently.

"But none of these gowns are really my style."

Kory looked at her for a moment.

"You're upset."

"No," Barbara said halfheartedly, "It's just … I always hate these dances. I'm not really looking forward to it."

"But they're so much fun!" Kory bounced a little on her heels, "There's dancing and drinks and people to meet." Barb knew Kory was a princess, but as they got closer to the day of the gala, the 6'4" super model was getting to Disney-levels of elation. She wondered if Kory might actually burst into song — at which point, Barbara would probably have to leave.

"Kory, dancing is only fun if you have someone to dance _with_." She didn't mean for that to come out as sad as it did. Kory picked up on it.

"Aren't you bringing a date?"

"Nope," Barb tried to keep a nonchalant tone, "Going solo."

"But what about —" Kory stopped mid-sentence.

Barb's eyebrow shot up. "What about what?"

"Nothing," she said, wringing her hands, "I just thought you were dating someone."

"Well," _tread lightly, Gordon_, "There is one guy, but galas aren't really his scene." _Also I haven't told him about it_, she thought to herself. It wasn't like she was hiding it from Jason. She just choose not to bring it up. After all, she was having sex (bendy, incredible sex) with Red Hood, a wanted man whose alter ego was supposed to be dead — it made it a little hard to go on dates. And since he seemed perfectly happy with their arrangement, why bother mentioning a stuffy dance to him?

"Well," Kory said as she squeezed her friend's hand, "you can dance with me and Dick."

Barbara laughed a little. "It's not that kind of dancing," she reminded the princess, "It's the formal kind. You only get one dance partner at a time."

"Oh yeah," Kory looked a little disappointed, then a little huffy. "Where's the fun in that!"

"Exactly."

"Well then," Kory said as swept Barbara into her arms and grabbed her hand, "I have been trained in royal dances since I could walk. I will gladly lead you across the dance floor."

"Koury, shtop," Barbara tried to get out — it was hard to talk with your face planted in the cleavage of a Tamaranian princess warrior.

"Oops!" the princess warrior released the relatively tiny Batgirl. As much as it was tradition to loathe your ex's girlfriend, Barbara was glad she got to know Kory. It certainly made shopping more interesting.

"Yes, you're right — we _must_ focus on the task at hand," Kory put her fist in her hand to emphasize the point, "If you do not like the dresses I pulled, what do you like?"

"Black."

Kory's smile fell a little.

"Only black?"

"Yes, Kor," Barbara said, "Only black."

"But you can do so much with your hair color!" the alien said almost pleadingly, "And green would make your eyes pop! And …" Kory sighed. "Alright, black. But you must try on whatever I pull for you!"

"Deal," Barbara took off her jacket, "But what are you going to try?"

Kory, already at the racks, turned around with an armful of gowns. "Everything else, of course."

The next hour was pure joy for the princess, but a drag for Barbara. Even when it didn't suit her, every dress Kory tried on reminded Gordon that her friend was paid to look beautiful in gowns like this (or much, much less). She finally settled on this sparkly, drapey pale rose number, which really did suit her perfectly. Barbara was not having as much luck.

"It didn't look that bad," Kory said while taking the dress from Barbara and hanging it back up.

"Kory, the top was completely mesh."

"You could have worn a bra!"

"Kor…" Barbara sighed, "Nevermind."

"Honestly, I'll never understand you humans and your confusing rules on modes—" Kory gasped, "Look at _this_ one! Try it, try it!"

"OK," Barbara said a few minutes later, "this one isn't too bad."

"You look so beautiful!" Kory looked like she was about to cry. To be honest, Barbara did really like it. It was way out of her comfort zone with its bare back and plunging neckline and sultriness, but it fit her like a glove, and hey, it was black. She found herself preening in the mirror at the sparkly beaded halter neckline and couldn't help but turn to admire her butt — which looked amazing, by the way — so she didn't notice Kory grabbing her phone until there was a flash.

"Kory!" her head whipped around.

"What?" Kory said innocently, "You look so lovely and I wanted to take a picture. There's nothing wrong with that. This is it, right?" Barbara look at the mirror again. Well, if she had to go to this thing…

"Fuck it," she said, "Yeah, this is the one."

Kory practically squealed before lifting Barbara off the floor in a big bear hug. When she was finally put down, Barbara carefully took off the very expensive gown … not noticing Kory go back to her phone.

* * *

Barbara was only about a mile away from Wayne Manor. The drive had been so quiet, but that just meant she had more time to think. And with the bumpy, practically vibrating, road hitting her in the right spots as she made it out of town, she started thinking about Jason. That first time months ago — an impulsive kiss during a heated argument in the middle of her patrol.

The two of them were alone in the moonlight, and he had just taken his helmet off to smoke after the vicious gun fight. She was yelling at him about shooting a crook's kneecap. He snapped and told her to lighten up, to be grateful he didn't shoot the guy in the head. They were both livid — she called him a monster, he called her weak. Barbara had gotten so mad she threw a punch, but Jason caught her wrist and brought her right up to his face. If she had been honest with herself, the tension had been building for weeks with them — she still wasn't sure who had initiated the kiss, but it led to her nearby apartment and dirty, dirty sex well into the morning. When she finally collapsed on him hours later, they were sated — it was like they both needed the exact same thing at the exact same time. And over the months, they _kept_ needing the same thing … over and over again.

The point was, she and Jason had a good thing going. They'd chew the fat after sex, but they were random, non-important topics — who had the better bike, who had better taste in movies, who was better at going down on the other. They never talked about their real lives (whatever real life meant anymore) and they didn't go out together. And if he couldn't go to a gala thanks to being a vigilante, then why even mention it to him, right? She wasn't going to throw things out of balance by suggesting something stupid like a date night. I mean, she thought, you have to be _dating_ to have a date night.

Barbara made her way into the oh so familiar ballroom of Wayne Manor. The gala was already well underway and as usual for a Wayne affair, it was only the best. The best food. The best music. The best booze. And the best people. Well, if by "best people" you meant mainly shady politicians, trust fund brats and the kind of snobs that bullied her throughout adolescence. But hey, if Bruce could get them to shell out a few thousand dollars each for the Gotham Children's Orphanage, Barbara supposed the night was worth it.

She started looking for her dad's face among the crowd when there was a tap on her shoulder. "Evening, BG." Barbara smiled as she turned.

"Hi Dick." She gave her best friend a hug before being handed some champagne. "Have you seen my dad around?"

"He's here somewhere," Dick looked above the sea of faces, but turned back to her with a special glint in his eye. "So, where's your date?"

Barbara's lips pursed. "He's … I came alone."

"Oh!" Dick looked confused, "Sorry, it's just … Kory kept mentioning some guy you're seeing and I just assumed—"

"I'm not— it's— it's complicated." _I'm sleeping with your legally dead brother and he'd hate this party. So yeah, complicated._ Barbara sighed before taking a sip.

"It isn't Roy, is it?" he asked. Barbara coughed, champagne almost going up her nose.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Dick pat her on the back, "I mean he's a friend, but I'd hope you'd date someone a little less … hotheaded."

"Yeah well," Barbara caught her breath, "Hey, who knew you clean up so well, huh?" Sure she was changing the subject, but he did look nice in his crisp (probably custom-made) tux and black bow tie.

"Well, you look amazing, Gordon," Dick gave her a little twirl, "Very va-va-voom."

"Thanks," Barbara smiled as she gave herself a once over. She hated to admit it, but the dress was a good choice. And Kory had sent her to her personal hairdresser who put Barbara's hair up in this beautiful soft twist, showing off the low back of the dress. She felt really pretty, even surrounded by trophy wives and super models. Speaking of super models …

"Where's Kory?"

"I have no idea. One minute I was going to introduce her to Congressman Shay and the next she ordered me to find you before dashing off."

Barbara snorted. "She _ordered_ you, eh?"

"Shut up," Dick nudged her. "Hey, I've been meaning to tell you this but I know we haven't seen each other lately. Just … thank you for befriending her."

"It's no big deal," Barbara shrugged.

"Well, it's a big deal to me," he said softly. A wave of guilt hit Barbara — truth be told, she had been avoiding Dick the last few months because of the thing with Jason. Even now she was worried Dick would know something was different with her, but luckily the Tamaranian princess herself came into view, practically skipping.

"Are you alright, babe?" Dick asked Kory, who looked gorgeous as always, "You were gone a while." He had his hands on her instantly and while that would have bothered the crap out of Barbara a year ago, the sting wasn't so bad now.

"Oh I'm wonderful, thank you." Kory kissed his forehead, but turned her back to him and gasped. "Barbara, you look like a _princess_!" she said while giving Barbara a big hug, "Like something out of a magazine."

"Thanks Kory."

"Any man would be lucky to have you," Kory added with a wink.

"Um… thanks … Kory." Before Barbara could ask exactly what that meant, Kory released her and hooked Dick's arm.

"Look Dick, it's the Mayor! Why don't we go over and tell him about your charity work!"

"Why Miss Anders," Dick grinned, "Are you trying to network?"

"I might be." Kory avoided Dick's lips again and took Dick's arm instead. "Have fun, Barbara!" Kory beamed as they walked to the far side of the room, "And mingle!"

And for once, Barbara really considered mingling, making friends — and then an unfortunate sight came her way: Alexander Wells, son of Senator Wells and certified asshat. He slicked his hair back as he walked toward her and damn it, she made eye contact.

"Well well, little Brandy Gordon."

"It's _Barbara_," she corrected him with as cheerful a disposition as she could muster. _Every single time_, she thought.

"Right," Alexander nodded while eyeing her body, "What have you been up to?"

"I'm getting my master's in criminal justice and computer techn—"

"Great, great," he muttered, eyes still on her cleavage, "You know that dress … really brings out your eyes."

"_Thaaaanks_," she said, pushing out a laugh. She continued to give him the politest smile she could fake while he talked about himself — his brokerage career, his last trip to Aspen, something about his father's campaign. But the forced smile died as Wells put his hand on her back.

"Why don't you and I go some place quiet and we can really catch up, huh?"

"Please take your hand away." Her voice was like ice, but Alexander didn't back down.

"Oh come on, Gordon," he got closer, "I've got a brand new convertible that's just dying to be broken in—"

"Hello beautiful," came a familiar voice behind her.

"Jay?!" Barbara said louder than she meant to when that smirk came into view.

"Surprised to see me?" Jason asked with the cool confidence of a trust fund snob. He was in a black suit far out of his price range and his tie was red — of course his tie was red.

"That's … one way to put it," Barbara gritted as he put his hand on her far shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Jason was clean shaven for once, his dark hair tamed and lightly styled. He looked good. Damnit, why did he have to look good?

"Excuse me," Alexander huffed, "I don't know who you think you are—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason exaggerated, "My name is Jay. Theodore Jay. Of the Metropolis Jays. But everyone calls me Todd."

Alexander looked confused. "Metropolis … Jays?"

"I'm _sure_ you've heard of us." He was so good at copying the posh snobbery of the elite — Barbara was sure dozens of events like this in his former life gave him plenty of practice. Anyway, it worked.

"Of — of course I have," Alexander nodded and held out his hand, "I'm—"

"Darling," Jason turned, his hand giving her waist a little squeeze, "The last time you stayed over at my loft, you promised me a dance. I hope you don't mind me claiming that rain check."

Barbara wanted to kick his ass for pulling this stunt, but Jason was giving her a way out.

"Not at all," Barbara said, fluttering her eyelashes and pulling out her best beauty queen smile. She downed her champagne and pushed the empty glass into Alexander's hands before taking Jason's arm.

* * *

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed through a forced smile, keeping an eye out for her dad's unwanted gaze as Jay led her onto the dance floor.

"Saving you from dying of second-hand douchebaggery," Jason said, grabbing her waist and taking her hand. "You're welcome, by the way."

"That's not what I mean," she said even as they started waltzing across the dance floor, "Are you doing this to piss me off? Because it's working."

"Damn, I love it when you get angry."

"Jason—"

"So sexy."

"_Jason—_"

"I'm just visiting the family, Gordon. Alfred even let me in through the kitchen. Besides," he said, "Bruce is too busy schmoozing the rich losers of Gotham." He smiled. "And it's not like you mind dancing with me."

Truth be told, Jason could dance. One of the many reasons she usually hated these formal events was because some stiff, ass-kissing, handsy new officer would step on her feet and make her feel like a waddling duck, but Jason … well, Jason was Jason. He was sexy as hell and even a stuffy waltz set her on fire when it was his hands on her. God, she had it bad.

But she didn't want to be done being mad at him. "Dancing with the Commissioner's daughter in front of the Commissioner when you're a dangerous vigilante? Not very covert, Todd."

Jason rolled his eyes and huffed. "Says the vigilante daughter of the Commissioner. And really Barbie," his voice went low and sexy, "how could I miss a party like this when you're wearing a dress like _that_?"

Barbara could feel her cheeks getting warm. "Kory picked it out," was all she could managed as she looked away from his gaze.

"Yeah, I bet she did," Jason muttered. The song ended and Barbara was about to let go of Jason's hand, but the band continued with a slow, bluesy number. He pressed her closer to him, his soft cheek against hers.

"I love this song," he said against her ear as they swayed.

"I—I can't believe you shaved," she said in an attempt at any sort of small talk. Jay didn't reply, but chose that moment to suck lightly on the spot just below Barb's ear. She was overwhelmed by his already talented mouth, his super smooth skin and the cool smell of his aftershave. A moan rumbled in her throat and all she could do was close her eyes and let herself sway with him.

"You smell so good, Barbie," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck — she tilted her head to give him a better angle. In a blissful haze of kisses and music and champagne moving through her, Barbara chose that moment to open her eyes, which she sort of regretted instantly. Her eyes went right to Kory, who made eye contact and did a subtle (but provocative) hip thrust. Right behind Kory was Bruce and her dad — her dad was being distracted by the Mayor, but Bruce wasn't. Bruce was staring right at her. Suddenly Barbara was very grateful that Jason's face and mouth was out of view, but Bruce still stared at her and whatever he was thinking, she doubted it was encouraging. She sent Kory a silent plea for help, which the princess thankfully understood loud and clear. Kory managed to hook Bruce's arm and lead him onto the far side of the dance floor. Despite her friend's blessed kindness, Barbara pulled away from Jason.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands still on her.

"I just … not here." But she didn't stop dancing with him, instead coaxing her and Jason as far away from anyone they knew as possible. It took a while for him to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"About what?" she feigned innocence.

"Why didn't you tell me about coming to this dance?" Any smile was wiped from his face, "I'm sure you had a plus one."

"You're supposed to be dead, Jason."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "every day of my life. You do know I still go out in public, right?" Barbara winced — that just made her feelings that much more pathetic, didn't it?

"You could have been recognized," she said, even though she knew it wasn't the truth.

"You're ashamed of me?" he asked quickly.

"What—No!" Her voice went up an octave.

"Afraid of the family finding out you're sleeping with the mutt?" he asked bitterly, his body suddenly rigid against hers.

"Jason, please—"

"Or are you just afraid Bruce will lose faith in your judgment for fucking the—"

"_I thought you wouldn't want me!_" she hissed. Jason stopped dancing. _Damnit, Gordon._ Barbara tried to avoid Jason's dumbstruck gaze and winced as she waited for any response from him.

"How — Barbara, I've been with you for almost half a year," his voice went into a harsh whisper, "How could you possibly think I don't want you?"

"For _sex_, Jason. You want me for sex. We fuck, we fall asleep together and we go our separate ways until the next time. And that's fine," she added, "You like being on your own and we've been clear from the beginning how things would be. But this event — this constitutes more than sex. It would have meant another step in our … to ask you to something like this and then have you make excuses in some attempt to spare my feelings from rejection — I couldn't handle that, OK?" Her voice strained towards the end. Jason's mouth hung open a little while Barbara just did her best to stop the tears from coming. Finally, he spoke.

"You'll never just be sex to me."

"Don't patronize me, Todd," she snipped.

"Don't get me wrong, the sex is incredible," he added with a smirk, "And I'm really hoping to have some more with you in the very near future. But when did I ever say I just wanted to sleep with you?"

She didn't have a good answer, so Jason continued.

"I've never had — I never got a chance to be serious about someone before I … I didn't know you needed to _hear_ it, OK?" Jason's voice grew stronger. "But really, why would I go through all this trouble tonight if I didn't mean it?"

"To get a rile out of me?" Barbara said with a sad half smile.

"I want you, Barbie," he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "And that's so much more than your body. If that includes the occasional political circle jerk gala, then I'll make sure to steal another suit from Grayson."

Barbara looked up at Jason for a moment before both of them started laughing. She put her face against Jason's shoulder as they continued to sway.

"Are you sure you want more than sex?" she asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure you can handle Daddybat seeing us together?" Jason threw back to her. Barbara was about to answer, but he cut her off.

"Jesus Fuck, can you believe those two?"

Barbara lifted her head to see him nod at Dick and Kory back at each others' side, now taking questions from the press.

"I mean Kory's my girl, but she and Grayson are just so …"

"Perfect?" Barbara suggested as they watched the love birds talk up Vicki Vale with identical smiles.

"Perfect, yes," he said, "The fucking Prom King and Queen of Gotham."

"Sugary sweet in every way," Barbara added.

"Woodland animals follow them wherever they go." Jay said with a wave of his hand.

"Every time they kiss, a rainbow appears over them," Barbara said with faux-awe in her voice.

"And sometimes Kory gets kidnapped by dragons and fucking Prince Grayson," his voice turned bitter at Dick's name, "has to go rescue her on his fucking white stallion. And when all his dreams come true, everyone cheers the Prince of Gotham and his fucking. Perfect. Little. Life."

The mood shifted immediately, his hand pressing harder on her back, but his eyes just held pain. After so many months with Jason Todd, Barbara knew what he really meant — _Dick gets everything he wants and I don't even get what I need. _

_Damnit Jason._

"Jason?" Barbara said, grabbing his attention. "I've done perfect before. I've tried to be perfect before — perfect is overrated."

"Yeah?" He asked a few seconds later. His voice was so hesitant, but she knew he wanted to believe her.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, her hand going to his cheek, "I have it on good authority that imperfect is much more fun." It took him a moment to catch on, but his mouth slowly curved into a wicked grin.

"And we all know you can use some fun, Gordon."

Now there was the Jason Todd she knew. She bit her lip when she saw that twinkle in his eye. "What did you have in mind, _Theodore_?"

"Your place? Mine? Whichever bed we can get to faster." The words rumbled in his chest and his eyes pierced hers and he just made her so goddamn wet. As they discretely rushed out of the ballroom, all she could think was how she had it bad and she didn't even mind.

* * *

"Jason!" she laughed despite herself as he pulled her down the long hallway, the music in the ballroom a faint backdrop to their footsteps on the marble.

"Hey you're the one that needs to have more fun, gorgeous. I'm just trying to get us to the fun parts as soon as possible," the 19 year-old replied with a grin, but he stopped to get out his flask.

"Jason, you do know it's an open bar, right?" she asked while he took a swig. He shrugged.

"Forgot my fake ID. So do you want some or not?" Grinning, he shook the flask in front of her until she snatched it, muttering "Ass." Jason's go-to mixture of whiskey, bourbon and flat coca-cola burned good as it went down her throat.

"_God_, Jay," she coughed and blindly handed it back. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with an intensity she knew all too well. He moved towards her like a predator about to strike. And then he grinned. _God, that grin._ The 22 year-old had done more stupid things in the last five months than in the last five years thanks to that grin.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but Jason had her against the cold wall of the hallway. Leaning against the wall with one arm, he looked her up and down, putting a special focus on the plunging V neckline. His fingertips barely grazed her arm, the delicate touch making her shiver. In the months since she first brought Jason to bed, he had systematically figured out what spots made her coo and abused this knowledge on a regular basis. That would have bothered her if it didn't feel so damn good. Jason's brilliant blue eyes roamed Barbara's body, unsure where to start.

"Admit it," Jason whispered gently, "You like when I act like an ass. You like it when I do stupid shit." Barbara did her best not to reply, but as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on her arm, she nodded. _Yes,_ she thought, _whatever you say. Just keep doing that._ He let out the softest of moans and she tried not to shake as he leaned in.

"You know," he said with his lips just barely touching hers, "I've always wanted to fuck you in this house."

Her heart raced as way too many way too dirty images flashed in her head.

"When I was a kid, I would lie in my bed upstairs, touch myself," he continued, his eyes still roaming over her, "and think of you."

_Don't encourage him. Don't encourage him._

"What about me?" she whispered. _Damn it, Gordon._

"For one, you in just a bra and thong. You were straddling me and had your ass against the bat computer. I'd run my hands over your tight body and up to your perky little breasts." He mimicked the description with his hands. "You'd hold back a moan so no one would catch us, but I'd tell you to scream my name so everyone knew who made you feel good."

"Y—you were such a pervy kid." She tried to add a laugh but it only came out as a hitch in her throat. Her lower back arched slightly so his arm could snake behind.

"And you were so sexy," he said before moving his lips to her ear and whispered, "You're even sexier now, Barbara. And if I don't fuck you soon, I'm going to go crazy."

For the last five months, Jason had bent the iron willpower of Barbara Gordon so many times. On his couch. During patrol. In the loft of the Kent barn during Kara's birthday party. So neither of them were particularly surprised when Barbara pulled Jason in for a quick, hard kiss, grabbed his ruby red tie and roughly led him into the nearest room, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

After another hard kiss, Jason moved fast — his suit jacket was ripped off immediately and Barbara worked on his tie while Jason went to unbutton his shirt. Once she managed to fling off her heels and rip that stupid wifebeater off him, Barbara stepped back a little to enjoy him — his broad shoulders, the razor cut abs and that deep V at his hips that led down to the very noticeable bulge pushing against the zipper of his dress pants. Her mouth watered just looking at him.

"You're making me blush, Gordon," Jason smirked before pulling her flush against him and bringing her mouth to his. It was a desperate kiss of tongues and moaning and raw need — she could even ignore the taste of stale coke.

"Barbie," he muttered happily against her jawline, "Have you noticed where we are?"

"Hm?" she managed.

"The study," he said, "Where we had our first kiss, remember?"

She regained just a little of her senses and scoffed. "You were 13 and you ambushed me."

"Still our first kiss. It's fate that this is where we're going to fuck in the manor for the first time."

Barbara would have asked what he meant by "first time," but she was preoccupied by Jason pulling up the skirt of her gown. With her ass against the arm of the couch, he moved her thigh up to hitch on his hip and grabbed her ass tight — she couldn't help but groan out his name.

If she had been told years ago that one day dorky Jason Todd's tongue would be in her mouth and his erection pressed against her, she never would have believed it. And she probably wouldn't have believed that in the months they had been together, he had made her come over and over—

"Hold up," she put her leg down and pushed him back a few inches.

"W—what's the problem?" Jason said, his hands still on her waist.

"This gown," she indicated with her hands, "is more expensive than my car. I am not handing it back to the designer — or god forbid _Bruce_ — with your bodily fluids on it."

"Oh God, I love the way you say 'bodily fluids,'" he moaned and leaned in to keep going, but she forced him into eye contact.

"We're going to _carefully_ take off this gown and put it safely aside, got it?"

"Oh, I've got it," Jason grinned and swiftly turned her around so she only had her thigh and fingers on the couch arm for balance. She was still waiting for him to unzip her when she felt his lips on the small of her back.

"Jason…" she warned even as it sent electricity up her spine.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take off your dress," he said on his knees, his mouth against her skin and his hands going for the zipper above her ass, "But I'm going to savor every second of it." He moved the zipper down achingly slow, the back of his hand. When it finally ended at the top of her thigh, Jason's index and middle fingers lightly traced a line up the curve of her ass.

"Holy fuck," he groaned against her back.

Barbara dug her fingers into the couch as he slowly stood, his hands gripping her waist while he kissed his way up. The booze concoction was finally doing its magic, her stomach burning warmly and her fingers getting delightfully numb as she felt her desire build. He wasn't usually this tantalizingly slow when it came to foreplay and while the attention was amazing, she was getting so wet and just wanted him already. All of him. _Now._

"Jay," she whined.

"Patience, Barbie," he teased. His hot, amazing mouth set her on fire as he sucked on the back of her neck. His hands moved up to her shoulders and with a little maneuvering, the halter top came undone. The dress pooled at her bare feet, leaving her in just her thong. She felt him shift for a moment and kick the dress to the side — at that point, she didn't care that it was on the floor.

"You look so good in black," Jason muttered against her shoulder as he snapped the black lace at her hip. His hand traveled around to her abs and he sighed hard into her neck as they reached her chest. Barbara leaned on Jason's chest, her head resting on his shoulders while he happily continued to play with her breasts. The rhythmic sensations shot down to her core, making her instinctively rub her thighs together for some sort of release.

"I'm going to make you come, Barbara," growled Jason right behind her ear. The growl pushed through her like a breaking wave, filling her with images of arched backs and parted lips and curled toes.

"Really?" she heard herself squeak.

His fingers traveled back down and edged the elastic of her thong.

"_Twice_," he added before slapping her lightly on the ass. Barbara's eyes snapped open — oh, she was _not_ going to let him get away with that. She turned around, gave Jason a scorching kiss before pushing him back. Holding her breasts with one arm, she crawled backwards to lounge on the couch, keeping eye contact with a thunderstruck, practically twitching Jason the whole time. "You want me, Jason?" She asked with her coyest smirk and a crook of her fingers, "Come and get me."

Once Jason's brain sparked back on, Barbara watched with interest as he struggled to get to her and take off his pants at the same time. Multitasking didn't seem to work, and while she didn't mean to laugh when he tripped and fell on his face, the moment was just so perfectly Jason.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"I didn't say a thing, Todd," she teased. As she watched him sit on the hard floor and (carefully this time) rid himself of his suit pants, Barbara was reminded that the man before her was still dorky Jason Todd. That despite his angry, isolated Red Hood self, a part of him was still the lovable brat that stole a kiss from her years ago in that very room. In moments like this, death didn't change Jason as much as he believed and maybe she was the only one who knew. She thought of telling him just that, but an aroused, pantless Jason chose that moment to crawl up onto the couch and start sucking on her inner thigh. Barbara moaned and put her hand on the back of his head. He started to kiss slowly up her leg.

"_God_," was the closest to encouragement Barbara could muster because Jason took that moment to use his thumb to rub her clit through her very wet underwear. His other hand had to hold her down so she didn't squirm.

"Jason, I—" she gasped as Jason finally moved the underwear aside and started sucking on her clit.

Jason looked up and grinned at her. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Never mind," she panted, "Isn't important. Just keep going." She pushed the crown of his head down so his face went back between her legs. The Jason smirk left him as he concentrated on his endeavor, his tongue flicking her bundle of nerves, building her up so that she could only hold him there and squeeze his eyes shut. Jason's fingers went to her core, pumping in and out of her. She started bucking and gripped his hair hard for some sort of stability, but then his fingers hit that one spot and she let out a long, loud moan as she came in his mouth.

Barbara opened her eyes as Jason lifted his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"_One down_," he said with a jackal grin. About to burst, she pulled him up and kissed him hard.

"Take off your boxers and get on top of me," she hissed dangerously against his mouth before pushing him back. He moaned a little.

"Bossy Barbara Gordon," Jason pushed his underwear down and crawled up her body, "Sexy Barbara Gordon." His hot mouth reached her breast and she could only let out a "Jason!" with her eyes closed tight.

"Tell me what you want," he breathed as he sucked on her nipple, "I need to hear it." A very specific fantasy hit her brain and she just couldn't shake it.

"I want you, Jason," she whispered, "I want to ride you. And use you."

He stared at her for just a moment before breaking out in a grin. Sitting up and grabbing her waist, he fell onto his back and took her with him. She sat up, licking her lips at how his erection curved up onto his abs.

"I'm all yours, Gordon," he said. "Use me."

Barbara's mouth slowly curved into a grin, her dominant side coming out now that he had handed over the reins. She grasped him firmly and sucked on the spot just below his navel.

"Oh shit!" He gasped hard and threw his head back, his hands gripping the couch. He was so hard and getting harder and she knew it was all for her. She looked up at him, enjoying how utterly in control she was. God, she loved being bad with him.

"Are you sure you want me to use you, Jason?" she asked sadistically. He could only nod his approval. With Jason's cock at full attention, Barbara smiled, straddled him and sank down.

They groaned together as she rocked against him, her hands on his pecs. He gripped the flesh of her pelvis, encouraging her to pick up speed. Tiny whines came to the back her throat as her clit rubbed against his hipbone again and again and again. Holy crap, they were having sex in the Manor. With Bruce just down the hall. With her dad just down the hall. But all other thoughts left her when she look at the utter ecstasy in Jason's face. She needed more — more contact, more rocking, more _him_. Pleasure rising in her again, she sat up straight with her fingernails trailing his mouthwatering abs along the way, making Jason shutter underneath her. Without stopping their pace, she finally took the pins out of her hair, letting the red waves fall on her shoulders with a little tussle.

"Oh Jesus," Jason whispered before reaching his hands up to feel. He tenderly traced the battle scars on her belly as she undulated — she finally grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze as she continued to steadily rock, rock, rock.

"Oh fuck me," Jason cursed under his breath.

"What do you think I'm doing, genius?" she managed without losing her rhythm.

"Shut up," he snipped before bucking and making her bounce with him. _Oh hell yes_, she thought. He pulled himself up so she was in his lap, asserting his control with a few more thrusts. After a sizzling kiss, he maneuvered them so he was spooning her with his back against the couch and Barbara almost completely on her side. OK, this was new. And a little awkward to get into position, but she was willing to follow his lead. With his upper arm under her head and his free hand on her waist, she shivered a little.

"Are—" he stammered right behind her ear, "Are you OK?"

"A little cold?" she chuckled, "Except for that, perfect." He snagged the throw rug draped across them — Jason Todd, always the gentleman. With a little nod from her, he gave a soft kiss on her neck before finally thrusting into her, causing a happy cry to escape her lips. They started moving together and oh god, why didn't they try this position before?

As much as she loved looking at his reactions to every movement, there was something beautiful about how close they were. How deep he was inside her. How she could feel his lips and hot breath on her skin. Their position gave Jason free rein to thrust hard — just how he liked it. Barbara hitched when his free hand shot down between her legs and stroked her clit rapidly while his lower arm wrapped around her chest. It was all so much — the arm holding her firm, the hot breath on her neck, the power behind every sharp thrust and his fingers rubbing that wonderful bundle of nerves. Beyond thinking, they could only moan each other's names, faster and faster until—

Barbara came with a cry, Jason soon following as her muscles clenched around his cock, his moan ringing in her ear. Her body tried to jet forward, but Jason's arms held her tight against his chest, his few extra thrusts sending aftershocks to her core. He kept muttering a shocked "_holy fuck_" and she grinned like an idiot as she rode the orgasm and relished his heartbeat racing against her back. It's no wonder that in the giddy afterglow, neither of them heard the door open.

"Kory, you're going to make me— _OH MY GOD!_"

"Dick!" Barbara's eyes strained from the sudden lights of the hallway, but she knew the silhouettes belonged to Koriand'r and Dick Grayson. Dick … her best friend. And ex. And brother of the man who just came inside her.

"Heeey, Dick." Barbara said as casually as she could muster. She propped up her head with her palm. "H—how you doing?"

"Oh my god," Dick said again. Barbara was immensely grateful the blanket covered them, but that didn't stop Dick from putting his arm against his eyes as protection from more mental trauma.

"Hi, Kory," Jason sat up a little and waved to the princess.

"Hello, Jason, hello Barbara," Kory waved back and suppressed a giggle, "I wondered where you two went. Having fun?"

"What? Oh… oh _this_?" Barbara motioned to the two of them (trying to ignore the fact that Jay was still very much inside of her), "Oh no, you see Jason and I were just … napping."

"Napping?" Kory repeated.

"Yeah," Barbara said completely unconvincingly, "He and I were just so sleepy and since there's only one couch…"

"Yeah, Kory," Jason jumped in, "and it was so hot in here that I suggested we take our clothes o—ouch!" Jason rubbed where Barbara elbowed his side. "You know Kory," he continued, "I don't get why Barbara is so touchy tonight. She's usually in a much better mood after we're done napping."

"_Oh my god_," Dick groan, his eyes firmly focused on the hardwood floor as a mortified Barbara made a mental note to kill Jason first chance she got. Kory, on the other hand, tilted her head and looked them over.

"Dick? Do you think maybe we could stay—"

"No, Kory. No no. No." Dick motioned to the door.

"Hey Dickiebird?" Jason called, "Do you mind shutting the door behind you? I think Gordon and I need a little more beauty sleep."

Dick didn't respond, but Kory winked at them before shutting the door.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how infuriating you are?" Barbara asked as she popped her head through the t-shirt collar.

"Once or twice," Jason said, pulling up his sweat pants. _Thank god for an adjacent Batcave entrance in the study and thank god for Alfred's laundry schedule_, she thought as she hung up the gown and left a note for Alfred on where to send it. Barbara could always depend on training wear stored in the cave, just waiting to be borrowed. She sighed a little as her cleaned off lower half slipped into the comfy cotton pants. After hours of formal wear, it was such a blessing … but despite the change in mood, she wasn't finished with Jason.

"No really, you just _had_ to show off in front of Dick, didn't you?" she continued as she threw him a shirt.

"How could I _not_ show off when he chose to walk in on us in the middle of magnificent, mind-bending sex?" Jason seemed perfectly content to stay shirtless for the time being, no doubt to tantalize her … she told herself it wasn't working.

"Mind-bending? Please," she scoffed, "You're not that good."

"That's not what you were saying earlier," he said, "Although they weren't so much words as very satisfied grunts." While Barbara rolled her eyes again and huffed, she hid a small smirk as she turned and walked to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked behind her chair.

"Going through the last hour manor surveillance and replacing any signs of us in the hallway and the study with a small loop of the rooms empty. I really don't want Bruce to see anything we did tonight," she said. He didn't say anything back.

"You know," Jason finally spoke up a few minutes later, "you never answered my question."

"Question?" Barbara continued to go through the footage.

"About if you're OK with people eventually knowing," Jason leaned on the dash "about you and me, I mean."

_'People.' Right,_ she thought.

"Jason," She swiveled the chair towards him, "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure Bruce saw us together. And I'm _completely_ positive Dick saw us."

"But are you OK with—"

"At this point, I don't give a rat's ass what the family thinks," she said as she stood up, "If Bruce knows, then he can go ahead and brood about it all he wants — he's my leader, but he does not control my love life."

"Yeah well, there's no way I can get that in writing, is th—" but Barbara stopped his snarky comment the best way she knew how — by pulling him by the neck and kissing him hard. After a moment of shock, Jason snaked his arms around her. When she finally pulled back, Barbara gave him a smug smile.

"You still need it in writing?" She traced his collarbone with her index finger.

"Nope," he said in a daze, "I think that'll work."

"Still," she said as sat back down, "I hope you understand that I'd prefer Bruce not see evidence of you screwing me senseless."

"If you insist," Jason said before fetching the t-shirt from the other side of the room.

"I do have to tell you," she called without taking her eyes from the screen, "I'm not sure how we'll deal with my dad, plus Tim and Damian will probably freak out over you tainting me or something, but I guess we'll cross those bridges when— _Oh god!_" She threw her hands over her eyes, but the damage was done.

"What?!" Jason ran over to help her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the screen. And then he laughed his ass off.

"Jesus Christ, Kory!" Jason was almost tearing up and gave the screen a little round of applause, "Well done, sister."

The clapping took Barbara out of her shock and she frantically turned off the screen.

"I … really did not need to see that," she said before glaring up at him, "And I can't believe you're taking that so well considering he's basically your brother."

"Hey, considering how hard she worked tonight, Kory deserves a good celebration fuck."

Barbara was about to ask just what that meant, but—

"And honestly," Jason crossed his arms and leaned on the dash, "I'm just surprised Dickiebird has that kind of stamina after the emotional trauma of seeing you sexually satisfied by me."

"I hate you, Todd," Barbara said flippantly as she tied her laces. She stood up only to have him move up close to her, putting his hands on either side and making her lean against the batcomputer.

"No you don't," he said with a smile, "You like me." Sighing, she put her arms around his neck.

"Against my better judgment, I guess," she said coyly, but when she looked up to give him an exaggerated eye flutter, Jason was looking right back. There was no humor in his eyes, only quiet sincerity.

"I'm crazy about you, Barbie," he said solemnly, "I didn't have the balls to tell you that until just now, but I really am." She didn't speak, just smiled and pressed the softest kiss on his lips. Jason Todd had found his way into her heart. And that didn't feel like such a mistake anymore.

"You know," Jason said, his fingers playing with the hem of her tee, "I recall telling you my lifelong fantasy of fucking you senseless against this thing."

"You really think you're ready for another round?" She teased.

"Well, when in Rome…" He teased back, but he was giving her that dark look she'd come to like so much. The tips of his fingers crept higher up her shirt and for a brief moment, Barbara considered letting him strip her naked again and —

"Not tonight," she said as she moved his hands down, leading to a comically sad pout on his face.

"I'm sorry Jay, but right now there's nowhere I'd rather be than in my bed asleep … with you. Besides," she added, "We need something to look forward to during the next boring gala."

His eyes lit up a little. "I think I can handle a little patience. Now," he picked her up, "since we could be seen if we went upstairs, you want to 'borrow' one of Dick's cycles while we're down here?" Barbara smiled into his shirt as he carried her toward the vehicles.

"Sounds good to— _wait!_" she dropped from his arms and ran back to the computer. After a couple minutes of typing, she closed it off again and snatched up her hoodie.

"What was that about?" Jason asked as he finished putting their stuff on the back of the motorcycle and handed her a spare helmet.

"Oh, just put the guest room footage up front on the surveillance system," Barbara said innocently, "So that Bruce makes sure to notice the footage of Kory and Dick getting in some training after hours." Jason stared slackjawed at her.

"We need to give him a distraction from the video loop," she shrugged, "I figure this'll work well enough."

"Is it wrong that I find you so hot when you're an evil genius?" he asked as she got on the bike and wrapped her arms back around around him.

"Just take me home, idiot."

"That's my girl."


End file.
